The present invention relates to a pivoting panel on a work vehicle that is positioned so that if the work vehicle is being propelled and the panel engages an object that is either stationary or moving at lower velocity, the panel will pivot to mechanically disengage the drive control. In the form shown, a small loader is designed so that the operator is standing or walking on the ground at the rear of the loader when the loader moves. The hydraulic drive motors are operated through control valves that are movable to a position for providing reverse drive. When the pivoting panel is pivoted from engaging the operator while traveling in reverse the panel also operates to move the valve or valves to a neutral position to stop the rearward movement of the loader.
Small or “mini” loaders, as well as other powered equipment, such as trenchers or garden equipment are made so the operator stands and walks at the rear of the machine. The equipment is power driven, and usually is operated from controls at the rear. The typical machine has hydraulic drive motors that are operated by valves mounted to be accessible to the operator at the rear of the machine. An internal combustion engine is used for powering a pump that provides the hydraulic fluid under pressure. When the machines are being driven in reverse, if the operator is standing still, it is desirable to have the drive disengaged if the operator is contacted. Also, if the unit is moving rearwardly and encounters a fixed object, it is desirable to have the drive disengage as well.